


The misventures of a spacecop and a Jedi. Co-starring the JLA, JSA and more.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Giant Crossover clusterfuck. [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A.k.a what the fuck have the Guardians done this time?!, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack and Angst, Darkness, Dc heroes are closeted star wars or star trek nerds, Happy Ending, In this fic are more characters, Justice Society of America (DCU), Nightmares, Other, Revan is just pissed at Parallax, Spacecops and spacewizards, but writer was lazy and tired, human disasters, messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Dc heroes try to help Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker who somehow ended up in their universe, batman does not trust him and some shenanigans happen.A.k.a When the Chosen One goes on an accidental adventure with a spacecop.Hilarity ensues.





	1. Prologue

Anakin tried to pull up before his ship entered the atmosphere of this gasgiant. 

Karking Separatists.

His hyperdrive was broken and the last time he checked this planet was Karking gasgiant. 

Everything was smoking and sparking. 

He hissed a curse in Huttese when a spark landed on his hand. 

Kriff. 

This is not good, he thought when his ship entered the atmosphere.

The Force warned him and he saw a bright flash of light. 

Then the ship was catched by something that was clearly a giant, glowing hand. 

What? 

This the weirdest thing ever happened to him. 

He was put carefully on the ground and saw someone coming closer. 

He ignited his lightsaber and jumped out of his shipwreck. 

His savior looked human. 

Then he moved towards Anakin, who attacked. 

A construct appeared out of thin air and blocked the attacks of the lightsaber, but he was caught off guard by the force push. 

'You're a Jedi, aren't you?' the man asked. 

'Yes, I am' Anakin said and charged at him. 

The man moved out of the way and the lightsaber only went through the air. 

'I give you that, you're fast' Anakin said and lifted a boulder with the Force.

'Eat this' he said when he threw the boulder at the man. 

'If I got for every damn time I get something thrown at me a dollar, I would be a millionaire' the man sighed and a giant hammer smashed the boulder. 

Holy Kriff. 

'What are you!?' Anakin yelled at him.

'If you stop throwing stuff at me with the Force!' the man snapped.

'I could answer these questions!!' 

 

 


	2. Do you want to suffocate in space?

'What the kriff is a green lantern?' Anakin asked curious. 

'To dumb it down, we are spacecops' the lantern replied.

'With special powers' Anakin added. 

The man sighed and crossed his arms. 

'Yeah, because if I didn't' he said. 

'We were suffocating at this point in space or being sucked into the atmosphere of Jupiter' he said coldly and gestured to the whirling mass at their left.

'But it can also be both' 

The gasgiant. 

'That's no Bespin' Anakin replied. 

'That's no Bespin, no' the Lantern replied and glared at him. 

Then they heard someone land and they turned around to see another human land. 

His clothing was more colorful than the others clothes, or uniform.

'The next time you fly off without a word, just don't' he said.

'Bats sent you?' the man who caught Anakins ship replied. 

'More something out of my own will' the other answered.

Whoever that Bats was, they did not seem to like him.

'Who's your friend?' the man asked and pointed at Anakin.

'Looks like a Jedi, I wasn't aware there was a costume party somewhere'

'I am a Jedi' Anakin hissed at the man. 

'We may have a problem' the other man said. 

'Like a big interdimensional problem'

The other man stared at the spacecop and frowned. 

'Oh, that may needs some explanation' he finally said.

'I have fought monsters and have been a ghost, but for that I have no explanation' the spacecop replied and gestured.

'Did you just say big Interdimensional problem?' Anakin asked when he realized that. 

'Yeah' the two replied. 

Kark. 

'This is another universe or dimension' Anakin said and gestures to everything around him. 

'Yeah' the spacecop answered. 

'That sounds just great' Anakin said sarcastically. 

'Relax, we have friends who can help you getting back to your universe' the spacecop said. 

Then a green, glowing construct started forming around the three of them.

It finally became a spaceship. 

'Any reason why you keep your identities secret?' Anakin asked. 

'The Humans on our planet have sometimes the nasty habit of blackmailing people like us, but there are some of us who have public identities and that's their choice' the spacecop , who was piloting the glowing spaceship said. 

'We are not really accepted in the community' the other man added. 

'First stop of our ride, the Watchtower' the green spacecop said. 

'Hope that Batsy is not there' 

'He still does not trust you, does he?' the other man asked. 

'Nope, It's fine' the green one replied, while they landed in a hangar. 

The construct disappeared in thin air and they were standing in a hangar. 

'Welcome to the Watchtower' 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Justice League.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the watchtower.  
> Watch the bat.

They walked through the hallways of the so-called watchtower. 

Anakin sensed something in his mind and turned around to see a green man with reddish eyes. 

'I apologize for that, Knight Skywalker' he said and Anakin felt that he was honest. 

'I was not aware of your abilities, I was just curious' 

Then he disappeared.

'Who was that?' he asked his companions.

'Thats J'onn, he is one of the last Martians' the spacecop replied, when he waved at a man in the same uniform.

'He can read your mind, but he is really nice' 

Then they ran into a cloaked creature with pointy ears.

What the kriff. 

'What is that?' he said with a demanding voice. 

'A Jedi, Bats' the spacecop replied.

'I am not blind, Jordan' Bats said, clearly pissed off. 

'But, why him??' Bats asked,now clearly paranoid. 

'I know that sound in your voice, you are paranoid' Jordan replied. 

'Exactly the same thing when I returned from the death,you were paranoid about what happened years back' 

Bats glared at him and narrowed his eyes. 

'You know that it doesn't scare me, Batsy' was the reply.

Bats growled something and walked past them. 

Anakin sensed Bats paranoid and anger around him. 

'What the kriff is his problem?' Anakin asked and gestures at Bats. 

'I apologize for my friend, he has been grumpy' a man in a blue suit with a red cape said.

'Hasn't had his coffee yet' a beautiful woman in armour said.

Then the two of them walked after Bats. 

* * *

They were standing in a big meeting room.

The watchtower was an incredible piece of work and there were even more incredible and mysterious beings on board. 

The people who were sitting around the table were quiet.

The Martian was there too, just like the Bats and his friends. 

They did remind him of the Jedi council. 

'You are a Jedi, correct?' the armored woman asked with an exotic accent.

'Yes, I am a Jedi knight' Anakin answered after a deep breath. 

'I apologize for this, but I thought the one who rescued you made a joke and hired some actor' she replied. 

'Hey!' was the reply of the offended spacecop. 

'Seriously, Diana?!' 

'But you are speaking the truth' the woman called Diana continued.

'But we don't know what he is capable of' Bats replied and the paranoid flared up around the man. 

'Afraid I will turn to the Dark Side and take over your universe?' Anakin asked annoyed. 

Then it was silent.

There was something they are not telling him and they were all glaring at his savior, who clenches his fists and took a deep breath.

The Force around him flared up with different emotions. 

Stronger than other non-force sensitives. 

Anger, anxiety, compassion and another emotion that he couldn't explain. 

Will. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Headbutting a politician and overheated arguments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overheated arguments, lots of questions and a hawkman who lost a bet.

He sensed before he left the meeting room a flare in the Force. 

Anger.

The meeting was over and they were sitting in the cafeteria.

These spacecops are really something else. 

Then he heard the two of them in a overheating argument.

'You shouldn't let him get on your nerves, you are smarter than that!' 

'You know what's going to happen' was the reply.

'And Bats is just so fucking paranoid'

'Language' the other, who was clearly older said. 

Then they turned their head when something walked in, a big yellow thing with the same kind of wings as that lady in the meeting.

'Lost a bet, Carter?' the older one of the two asked. 

The other tried not to burst out in laughing and failed.

'Shut up' Carter replied and stomped past them. 

Then it was silent.

Before they both burst out in hysterical laughing and Anakin looked in confusion at them. 

'I agree with you, but I am not sure what to do' the older one said after several laugh outbursts. 

The other one was pretty shocked to hear that, if he was drinking something he would have spilled it. 

'Wha-what? Can you please repeat that?' he asked.

'I think you heard what I said' the man said with a tiny smile. 

'You're serious' the other one replied shocked. 

'We know where it started and what the cause is, don't we?' the man asked. 

Then they both looked at Anakin and he sensed their worry and compassion. 

Also anxiety, but also that other emotion that he sensed the whole time around these kind of people. 

Will. 

Stronger than he had ever sensed, since he got here. 

They know something what is about happen in his universe.

They were also awfully silent when he made that comment about turning to the dark side... 

He did sense the fear of some of these people in that meeting. 

They were no Jedi. 

Some of them had their emotions under control, others were open books.

But he had never sensed the emotion fear by the green lanterns, even by the woman where he sensed a lot of anxiety and Will. 

Maybe it was hidden, maybe they were really fearless.

It was weird.

They call him the Hero with no fear, but he was never truly fearless. 

'It's confusing, isn't it?' he heard someone ask. 

He looked up at the person who asked the question.

It was the man who was arguing with the older man. 

'Yes, it is' he said. 

'I know right, even after traveling to so many other universes or dimensions...' he replied. 

'Or when you return after a long time from the Death or.....somewhere and then how everything what you knew has changed' 

'Does it really happen?' Anakin asked ,curious about the reply.

'Yeah, happend to me' the man answered, while clearly suppressing some bad memories. 

'I dont want to talk about it' 

Anakin shivered when he sensed a flare of anger and shame. 

It felt in the Force like a supernova. 

'I never sensed fear by your kind, are you people really fearless?'  Anakin switched to another subject. 

'No, even rookies knows that nobody is fearless' the spacecop said. 

'The press on several planets like to call me that' he added with a shrug. 

'Same thing in my universe' Anakin replied. 

'Posterboy of the Order?' the lantern asked with a smirk. 

'Yeah, something with politics and looking good' Anakin replied. 

'The last time I was guarding some politician, I headbutted him and punched him in the stomach' was the reply. 

'So my bosses were not happy with that outcome, the others knew that they could expect that' 

'I once accidentally insulted the grandparents of our host on a diplomatic mission of the Order, he  would have sentenced me to Death if my master did not intervene' Anakin told him.

A snort. 

'I can do diplomatic, but that doesn't mean I like it' was the reply  

'I tend to be very impulsive and unpredictable, especially in fights and keep the diplomatic part for my partner' 

'Same here, to the dismay of the Jedi council and my Master' Anakin said. 

'I like flying starfighters and taking action better than diplomacy' 

'I going to get some food, seeya'  the lantern said and walked off. 

'There is something he is not telling me' Anakin mumbled while watching the man walk off. 

'Something that is very important' 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. What is your secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things got a little bit overheated when Batman expresses his distrust.  
> The batfam is yelling and screaming at each other.  
> Dick is going to tell Alfred.

He knew that Bats or Batman does not trust him, but Bats takes it to a whole new level of distrust.

What makes him miss Master Windu. 

Who is distrusting, but not like Batman. 

He sensed the paranoia in the man.

Diana was not distrusting at all, she knew somehow that people are lying or not. 

That made him miss his angel.

Padme. 

Diana is an Amazonian princess and a ambassador for the Amazonians, a tribe of warriors. 

'I don't trust you' hissed Bats at him. 

'Leave him alone, Bats' a guy with a red bucket over his head snarled at Batman. 

'Stay out of this, Hood' Batman said coldy and he glared at Hood, who glared back. 

'Owh, jeez' Anakin heard someone say with a sigh.

'I was only gone for five minutes' a man in a blue-black suit said and he crossed his arms. 

'And they are yelling at each other like kids, Alfred is not gonna be happy' 

'Are they at it again?' a familiar voice asked. 

'Are you people related?' Anakin asked. 

'In some way, yes' the man in blue-black replied. 

'Batman adopted me, hood and some others' 

Thats sounds more like Plo. 

Then he walked at Batman and Hood who were still yelling at each other and stopped between them. 

'Can we just calm down here before the whole league starts filming it again?' he asked them. 

'Oh, I also can tell Alfred' 

Then the two of them stopped bickering and another joined them. 

'Father, why's Todd here?' that one asked batman with a demanding voice. 

'Why is the tiny here?' another one asked. 

'Stay out of this Drake!' the boy asked. 

'Aaaand here we are again' the blue one said. 

'Definitely one of these days'  the lantern said and ran a hand through his brown hair. 

'And they tell us that we, lanterns bicker a lot' 

'We do' another said. 

'But not like the bats, we do it our own way' 

'Actually, every hero family does it their own way' the third one he saw since he entered this universe, who was definitely the voice of reason replied. 

Then excitement radiated through the Force. 

'Guys!! Jenn! Pancakes!' the female lantern yelled at her colleagues and friends. 

'You need to try them' she suggested and pointed at Anakin. 

'They are delicious!' 

This universe is maybe weird, but they have their own ways of living and thinking. 

The lanterns were more like a family than a team. 

He sensed their bonds through the Force, even though they were not force sensitive. 

They made him miss his battalion, his master and padawan. 

These people still have a secret, but they are more friendly than the others. 

The Martian gave him an impression of an very calm and friendly person, but he did not get the chance to talk to him.

The people called speedsters were too fast for human eye. 

The ones who are called the JSA were the foundation of this community. 

It was interesting to see how they function. 

But it also makes him miss his own universe. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Predicting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and light sleepers.

_Kish-kosh..._

_KKish-kosh..._

_Kish-kosh......._

_Kish-kosh......_

_Anakin heard something breathing and turned around._

_A mirror in front of him revealed a monstrosity._

_Masked, more droid than human._

_And it was him._

_Then a fist shattered the mirror and he walked against his will further towards a cell._

_A woman who looked partly like his angel looked at him._

_'And now, your highness' he said with a voice that wasn't his own._

_'We are going to discuss the hidden base'_

_That was where an torture droid entered the cell and he saw her eyes widening in fear._

_She screamed when the droid did what it needed to do._

_He screamed with her,but nobody heard him._

_He crawled at the dark walls of the monstrosity that was him._

_The woman only heard the breathing of a monstrosity._

* * *

 

_Then the scenery changed._

_A blue haired boy._

_'I am not afraid' he yelled and raised his lightsaber._

_'Then you will die braver than most' Anakin felt the answer more than he heard the monster answer._

_That's where his former padawan came in._

* * *

_Everything hurts._

_Everything was on fire._

_He saw his master walking away and he screamed._

_For help._

_Out of fear._

_But he did not hear Anakin._

* * *

_'Its seems that you have killed her in your anger' he heard a familiar voice say._

_He screamed again._

_This time with the monster._

_Kish-kosh_

_Kish-kosh_

_Kish-kosh_

* * *

Than he woke up, bathing in sweat and tears. 

What's happening to him?

What's happening? 

He heard someone knocking on the door and got up to open the door. 

He still heard the breathing of the monster. 

Kish-kosh 

Kish-kosh 

Kish-kosh 

* * *

 

Then he opened the door.

The hallways were dark and the man who knocked on the door was only dressed in pants and the most notable was the glowing ring. 

'I heard you screaming from the other side of the watchtower' he said and gestured. 

'It was nothing' Anakin said. 

'Sure, that is why you are sweaty and you were screaming?' the man asked and raises his right eyebrow.

'Ok, it was one hell of a nightmare' Anakin replied with a sigh. 

He was never a good lair. 

'Something from the past?' the man asked. 

'More a predicting nightmare' Anakin answered and shivered when the breathing in his head got louder.

Kish-kosh 

Kish-kosh 

Kish-kosh 

He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. 

But this time, it didn't work. 

He still heard the breathing, the screaming and yelling. 

It felt like a memory. 

That was the strangest thing of all. 

Then he felt dizzy and everything around him started spinning. 

'Are you okay?' he heard someone ask and it sounded like he was far away.

'Fuck' he heard the same person curse and Anakin saw a green glow. 

Then it was dark around him and he slipped into unconsciousness. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. The Ones Who Fly Among The Stars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the sickbay is never a good thing, but if you're surrounded by two magicians...it's worse.

'It's fascinating' the guy with the golden helmet said and Anakin was astonished that it wasn't a weird dream. 

Some kind of holograms were floating around.

'Like the Force is trying to tell him something?' a beautiful and mysterious looking woman asked and watched him with grass green eyes. 

'Indeed, madame Xanadu' the guy with the helmet answered. 

Then they left the room. 

The only thing he heard was beeping things and someone sketching.

He turned his head towards the sound and saw a black haired man sketching with lots of concentration. 

'Hey, you're awake' the man finally said when he noticed it. 

'Sorry about the magicians, they tend to be creepy'  

Then a awkward silence. 

'They say it's some kind of Pre Traumatic Stress Disorder, we have someone who has it too' the man said with a soft smile. 

'So it can possibly happen' 

That's just great. 

So he will end up in that suit being possibly a sith. 

Killing everyone he ever cared about and loved. 

And it feels like a kriffing memory.

He sensed another presence in this room and saw someone being sprawled out on a chair and the artists lap. 

'How in the Force can he sleep like that?' Anakin asked and gestures at the sleeping human. 

'I dunno, he once fell asleep in a JLA/JSA meeting on the table' the man answered. 

'Diana's mum freaked out when she saw it for the first time, she thought he was poisoned and died shortly after that' 

Anakin imagined a tall and strong woman like Diana who totally freaked out in that meeting room and meanwhile these other people being calm and quiet. 

'Sleeping like a Loth-cat' he finally said. 

'And probably seeing ghosts in corners of dark rooms too' the man said. 

'I do not really understand' Anakin replied. 

'We have discovered that people who have returned from the Death in a magical or paranormal way, can see invisible ghosts and demons' the artist explained. 

Then someone entered the room. 

The Martian with the lantern "from the so-called the golden age" , he's not sure what it exactly means.

And a woman he did not meet before. 

'He's still not awake?' the lantern asked the artist. 

'Nope, still questioning how he can sleep like this' the artist answered. 

'This guy is just like a cat' 

'We can better show you the truth, but it is going to be shocking' the Martian said calmly after a short period of silence. 

The sleeping man just woke up with a yawn and he stretched like a loth-cat. 

'We are going to take a look in your head, not literally' the woman added. 

'More with telepathy and magic' 

Kriff. 

'Subtle, Zee' the two who were already here said in unison. 

'Be happy it wasn't Constantine' Zee replied. 

'He has another definition of subtle than I have' 

'I noticed' the brunette replied and smirked. 

'I don't have to ask what way, because I know' Zee said innocently and they exchanged knowing looks. 

'It was.hnmphhh.!' the brunette said before a glowing piece of tape covered his mouth. 

'Nobody wants to know the details of that stuff' the lantern said earnest. 

'Seriously?' the brunette replied while he pulled the piece of tape off. 

'It's not like I ask my son or my daughter how their sex was' the lantern replied and crosses his arms. 

'Oh, I thought you actually did that' the brunette replied with a teasing grin. 

'Why are you like this?' the lantern asked with a sigh. 

'Because I am me' was the reply with a teasing grin. 

'Oh my god, here we go again' the artist said, thats where he got mixed up in their teasing argument. 

'Does this happen a lot?' Anakin asked the Martian. 

'Yes, it does happen a lot' he answered. 

'And these people need to keep us safe from extraterrestrial threats and keep the peace between civilizations' Zee said. 

'How can they even function?' 

'How even does the corps function with them?' 

'Are you almost done? We have a thing to do here' she finally said. 

The men looked at her.

'Yeah, we are done' the artist said. 

'As answer on your questions, we still have some voices of reason' 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Welcome to nightmare land.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leashbonds, nightmares and the Force.

If this was the inside of his head, well.... 

He didn't like it. 

At all. 

It was dark.

It was cold and scary. 

Even to Jedi standards.. 

Then he heard the breathing coming closer and everybody froze. 

Kish-kosh 

Kish-kosh 

Kish-kosh 

Kish-kosh 

Then they saw the monstrosity.

'Holy crap' he heard the man with them say. 

The thing went right through them, like they were ghosts. 

Then he stopped in a room and he kneeled. 

'Master, what is thy bidding?' he asked the floating hologram of a hooded man.

He saw the man freeze and the Martian putting an arm on his shoulder. 

'Rise, Lord Vader' the hologram said and the creature got on his feet as a droid.

Then a long silence before they started talking. 

The Force around them was filled with darkness. 

And felt like the air before a thunderstorm. 

Hot and humid.

* * *

Then they were in the cell of his nightmare. 

The woman was still there, she was lying an the bunk and waiting for something. 

Then a trooper entered. 

'Aren't you a little small for a stormtrooper?' she asked and he pulled his helmet off. 

It revealed a face of a blond boy with bright blue eyes. 

Before the boy could say something they were pulled away from the cell. 

* * *

 

A lava planet. 

Probably Mustafar. 

The same as his nightmare. 

But not with him burning or his master walking away. 

It was too quiet. 

Kish-kosh 

Kish-kosh 

Kish-kosh 

Kish-kosh 

Then the breathing again. 

And then they saw the giant fortress. 

He would joke or say something about this, but he couldn't get a word out of his mouth. 

How did he fall so far? 

How? 

* * *

 

Palpatine noticed the activity in his leashbond that connected to the boy and smiled. 

Good, he's alive. 

The Jedi Order was still searching for the missing Jedi, who somehow went up into oblivion. 

But the leashbond had changed, like someone was digging in it. 

He felt the shock of the boy and sensed then two minds with him. 

A human male. 

And a creature he has never encountered before. 

It was like there was a fist droven in his stomach when a mind defended them against his probing. 

It was a strong mind and Sidious attacked the other two minds.

Their shields were strong, but not strong enough. 

Then he heard a scream of pain through the Force and then a voice. 

* * *

'Palpatine' he hissed. 

They were still on Mustafar and were attacked and probed by someone. 

He couldn't believe it.

His friend. 

His ally. 

A sith. 

Right under their noses. 

He was controlling both sides of the war. 

Trying to make Anakin his apprentice. 

To let him kill every person he ever loved or cared about. 

He wasn't angry. 

He was furious. 

How could Palpatine do this? 

To the Order? 

The Republic? 

Him? 

Why? 

A KARKING SITH UNDER THEIR NOSES?? 

Trying to make him a sith.

To raise an empire from the ashes of Republic. 

To put him in a suit. 

'Stop' someone said with authority in his voice, that was the voice of someone who preserved the authority for rookies or troops. 

It was surprising that it came from the man he saw teasing his own people, the supers, spacecops, whatever.

'I have been through some of this kind of shit, being manipulated by someone I thought a friend..'

'Anger, fear and hate lead to the Dark Side, right?'  he asked softly. 

'We may work more with emotions than you Jedi do, but anger, fear and hate are still a pathway to many bad things' 

'Heck, I have walked that line and if you are over that line, it is hard to come back'  he said sadly,but truthful. 

'Everything what happened years ago, I still see it in my nightmares and it hurts so damn much' 

'I betrayed everything I stood for and everyone I knew, don't let be the same way with you' 

'Coming back from it is very hard, Anakin' 

Anakin felt the anger fade and the words sink in. 

 

* * *

 

Palpatine probed the mind of the human male with the boy. 

He was shocked when the shields were slammed up, stronger than before. 

The defenses were strong and Palpatine jumped up from his chair when the Chosen One calms down and took a deep breath. 

He looked and saw the human companion of Skywalker. 

The realization hit him hard, when the eyes lit up as a green fire and he sensed an strong emotion he had never sensed so strong. 

Will. 

It hurts him to look at it. 

It felt like a supernova. 

Then the voice. 

_'I Don't think so'_

Then Palpatine blacked out. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Leashed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring the leashbond that apparently did not react well to the jump to another universe.  
> And Bruce is pissed.

'You sure?' they had asked him. 

'Yes, I am sure' he had told them. 

They walked right into where his nightmare started and could just watch how the woman got tortured.

It felt like the Force decided to show it all. 

* * *

Then they were on Tatooine. 

A lightsaber igited and Anakin recognized the weapon as his in the hands of a boy with his eyes. 

It was like watching a holo show with no sound.

Then they were standing in Palpatine's office and the sound was back. 

'Execute Order 66'

* * *

 

He saw and sensed the Jedi dying and the Force screaming out of the pain. 

Some escaped.

Broken. 

Betrayed. 

Afraid. 

Full with grief. 

* * *

 

'This is some kind of a leash' he heard the man say with disgust and surpressed anger. 

'Indeed' the Martian replied calmly. 

Then he looked around and they heard a growl. 

Sidious was back.

_'I'm not sure what you are'_

_'But you will pay for this!'_

Than a howl of pain and they were back in the watchtower. 

* * *

 

Right in the face of an angry Bats.

'What did I say??!' he hissed at the brunette. 

'You told us not to do anything, Bruce!' he snapped and pointed an accusing finger to Bats. 

'I knew that you out of all people was about to do something, but Zatanna? Manhunter? Rayner?' he asked frustrated. 

'And even him?' he said and pointed at the blonde lantern who crossed his arms and looked calmly at batman.

'They volunteered' the brunette defended. 

'Ok, they actually tagged along' 

'And we snapped a leashbond' the Martian said helpfully. 

The expression of the man said a lot. 

Like:"I have no idea what the hells you are talking about" 

Then he snorted and left the room with an angry woosh of his cape. 

'He is pissed, great job' the blonde said sarcastically. 

'Hey, bats has always been a killjoy' was the reply. 

'Did you do this to piss him off?' Anakin asked. 

'Also just to help, but also to piss him off' the blackhaired man answered with a grin. 

'We lanterns live for that' 

'Other people too' Zee replied.

'Mostly the Gl's ' 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Snapped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The general decided to show up and someone snaps.

It was hours after their adventure into the leashbond.

It was awfully quiet in the cafeteria and he saw a green bright flash outside when a asteroid got pulverized. 

A spark of anger that he sensed even here ignited within the lantern and he imagined that if there was no vacuum of space, people on earth would have heard the scream. 

'Someone is pissed' he heard someone say,when they saw another bright green light and another asteroid was pulverized.

'Yeah,he has been connected to an monster for a while' someone else replied. 

'That does things to people' 

That is bothering him. 

'Connected to a monster?' he asked confused. 

'Yeah, but you better ask him' the guy behind said. 

'Its very hard to explain' 

* * *

It was during the lunch and the cafeteria was filled with people and other creatures. 

'I wish I could go some years back in time, to my glory days' someone said with a sigh. 

'Everything was better then' 

A tense silence fell at the table and everybody looked in silence at the person who said that. 

'Not for us' one of the spacecops had said. 

'Not for us, no' 

Then the Force showed something and it felt like a flashback. 

A monster, yellow and looking like the constructs of the lanterns. 

It was roaring and clawing at something. 

A single whisper: Fear. 

Then he was back in reality. 

The telepaths looked worried. 

* * *

He was walking around in the watchtower, when it happened. 

A loud roar. 

Then a creature smashed a door out of its hinges. 

'THE GENERAL IS HERE!' he roared. 

'Oh damn, not him again' someone said with a sigh. 

A man walked out of a hallway and stood face to face with that thing. 

Anakin recognized the brunette lantern who helped him with the leashbond. 

'I get so tired of this, Wade' the man said calmly, but the Force revealed that he was very done with this.

The thing roared and lifted his hand to hit the lantern who dogded the hand and hit back with a fist construct. 

'YOU WILL GIVE ME THE RESPECT I DESERVE!!!' the general roars and attacked again. 

'You don't deserve to be respected, you lost your chance when you took the decision to use that serum' the lantern replied. 

'You abused your own powers as general and you have hurt people, you don't deserve it' 

'Who are you to say that, hm?' the general asked softly. 

'You betrayed everything you stood for and abused your powers' 

The spark of anger that ignited, caught Anakin very off guard. 

'That's not who I am, not anymore' was the ice cold reply and the general got slammed into a wall.

'You sure?' the general asked with a evil smirk.

Then the general looked around the group of people.

'Is he?' he asked. 

Then his eyes fell on Anakin. 

Kriff. 

And he smiled. 

'So it is true what the boy said' he said. 

'A Jedi, who is unbalanced' 

A tense silence fell. 

'Just like you, lantern' he added. 

A spike of anger in the Force. 

A green hammer hit the general on his head. 

Hard. 

'Shut. The. Fuck. Up' the lantern hissed.

That's not good. 

The older one, who was called the keeper of the green flame caught the wrist from the other lantern. 

'Stop' he said. 

'Please' 

It sounded like someone keeping someone else from killing someone. 

Talking a person down. 

Anakin remembered how many times Obi-Wan needed to do that to him the last months. 

His temper was infamous among the ranks of the Seppies, if Separatists heard his name... 

They knew one thing. 

Run like hell. 

But now he now realized that his temper problem was getting worse. 

But that is maybe a problem in this universe, too. 

Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering, Yoda always said. 

And knowing from his visions and dreams, he suffered. 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Feeling like a monster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness within.

It was hours after that thing happened and a tense silence hung in the hallways of the watchtower.

He heard people talk softly with each other,there's a weird tension in their voices.

But also regret and fear. 

It reminded him of the attacks on important people in his universe.

'I apologize for the behavior of my friends' the big blue, like most people around here call him said. 

'It's hard to overcome the darkness within, everybody struggles with that even the strongest among us'

'Every day is a battle' he added. 

'I know, the war and the losses in my universe take its toll' Anakin replied.

'Even for Jedi'

'We can do things with our powers, terrible things and good things' the big blue replied.

'But some people forget that we are still normal people behind all that mystery and powers, so they think we are gods and do unspeakable things in our names'

* * *

'Lemme tell you a story about normal human who is a good friend' the older man said who was sitting across of him cross-legged in the meditation-room.

'A normal human male who had no powers' he corrected himself. 

Then a tense silence hung between them. 

'Chosen by something beyond the understanding of humanity, he became a hero and fought alongside me and many others'  the man continued the story. 

'I thought for a while that he was arrogant, a hothead and impulsive' 

'But he proved otherwise and is still an impulsive idiot, we still bicker a lot and will not always agree with each other..' he said. 

'But then disaster struck and a alien Tyrant took everything from him...'

Then a silence and the Force was clouded in sadness. 

'A beast beyond understanding, took possession and used him, our friend against us..'  he continued. 

'When he realized that, it was already too late and he sacrificed himself in order to save our world' 

'But his story wasn't over yet' 

'He saved the world again as a supernatural spirit and later overcame the beast that was still there within' 

'He later told me that he was so angry and felt so hopeless and lost, but then lost control of his own life and himself'

'A lot of people have lost themselves in anger and fear, but not like some of us' 

'We were too late, when we realized it' 

'After his coming back from the death, it went never back to exactly the same as before it happened'

'We should have been able to find out about the monster and the one who kept his leash earlier' he said.

'But we were too late and a friend fell into the deep dark' 

'He felt like a monster then and now, these scars never go away and some times people rip open these scars' 

'You saw what happened some hours ago' 

* * *

'I am sorry about that, I was not in the best mood and was just so pissed when he ripped open an old scar'  the lantern said later that day. 

'They never go away, no matter how hard you try' 

 

 

 


	12. Awkward position.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A giant exosuit versus a lightsaber, what would win?  
> And someone who has been at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will not be able to publish from Friday evening to Wednesday somewhere around 16.00 ish, between these two days I don't have internet access then.

'Who is that bald guy?' Anakin asked and pointed at the man in the green-purple exo suit.

'Lex Luthor, billionaire who is not a fan of Kal' Diana said. 

'Hey cosplay, get out of the way!' some cyborg that reminded him of Grievous yelled at him, before attacking him.

He dodged the attack and shoved the cyborg with the green heartthingie away with the Force. 

'Ok, where is the camera?' Lex asked with a sigh. 

'Are you going to tell him or am I?' Kal asked. 

'Let me get the camera' a guy in a gold-blue suit said cheerfully. 

'Bats? Are you filming?' he asked Batman, who surprisingly nodded. 

'What am I not understanding?' Lex asked arrogantly. 

'The joke or the camera?' 

'Or the fact that two of your lanterns are grinning like idiots and the others are very excited about something' he added annoyed. 

'No reason at all, Lex' another woman said with a smile. 

* * *

The lightsabers brilliant blue blade went right through the metal of the exosuit.

He powered it down and hooked it on his belt. 

It was just like a droid. 

'You!! Little!' he heard the man yell and Anakin turned around to see the exosuit falling apart. 

'Sometimes an ego gets you nowhere' he replied with a grin to the obscenities yelled at him. 

'Do not underestimate the mechanic, these people make this stuff and happen to know how to take it efficiently apart' 

'We will see each other another day' the man hissed angrily and disappeared with his friends. 

Teleportation. 

He turned around and saw Bats smirk. 

And others were laughing and grinning like idiots. 

* * *

There was something happening on Earth and all the members of the league were called to Earth. 

In the monitoring room, he heard music and heard someone sing along and decided to take a look. 

Some one should record that. 

It was the brunette lantern, surprisingly. 

It did remind him of his angel or his padawan, both would sing when they think that they are alone.

'How long has he been at it?' the one called John asked with a smile. 

'Long enough' Anakin replied. 

'Let him have this moment, he had tough day' the older man said. 

'It's pretty adorable' Jess said. 

'Dad! I didn't he could do that' the shadow guy whispered at the blonde man who smirked at his son. 

'His hidden talent' the man said.

'Sis?' the shadow guy asked the green woman besides him.

'Yeah if you visited Oa, you should have known' she replied. 

'I didn't know either' another lantern said while stuffing pancakes in his mouth.

'I was pretty surprised when I heard him doing that for the first time' 

Then he laughed softly. 

'It was pretty awkward' he later said after he swallowed the pancake. 

Then they looked at the man, who still didn't notice them. 

'How long does it take him to even notice us?' the shadow guy asked, whispering. 

A silence filled the room when the lantern downstairs turned around and looked up with a partly amused and partly annoyed expression. 

'Okay...this long' the shadow guy finally said and waved awkwardly. 

'Hi Hal' 

 

 

 


	13. Temptations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twist and some wisdom.

'A Cherokee once told his grandson: "My son, there is a battle between two wolves inside us all, one is Evil...' the female magician started the story.

'It's anger, jealousy, greed, resentment, inferiority,lies and ego'

'The other is Good, It's joy, peace, love, hope, humility, kindness and truth'

'The boy thought about it and asked which wolf wins'

'The grandfather quietly replied: "the wolf you feed" 

'So, which wolf do you feed?' the immortal female magician across the table asked and she looked at him with determination and serenity. 

'I don't know, I thought it was good what we did....' he answered. 

'But it wasn't, Sidious is manipulating both sides of the war and have sent us to do bad things' 

The woman gave him a kind smile. 

'Nobody knows, we all have our flaws' she said. 

 'It's OK to fall down and lose your spark, just make sure that if you get back up that you rise like the whole damn fire'  another woman said. 

'Also if you have killed people, blew up a planet, broke people and have been a weapon to a Tyrant??' he asked, with a broken voice. 

'Believe me, we know' a man in the corner of the room said. 

'There are lots of temptations and sometimes you give in and they fuck you up' 

* * *

_'This creature, we are familiar with them'_ the small creature on the holo said. 

The Force was ringing with the annoyance of his ally when he curled his lips in a silent snarl.

 _'Thousands of years ago we encountered a so-called "Force user" and it came here through a portal'_ the creature continued without any emotion.

'No shit Sherlock, we already knew that and we only want to know how to open that portal back to that universe' the lantern said, clearly pissed off.

'Tell me something new and with a good reason to not punch you in the face'

 _'That is very disrespectful, I suggest you look into the archives of the corps'_ the creature said calmly, then he cut the connection. 

'That's just great, I am not known for my patience and anger management' the man muttered and crossed his arms.

Then he took off in a bright flash.

* * *

  **A few hours later, Oan archives**

* * *

'Jedi'

Nope. 

'Sith' 

Nope. 

'Force' 

Nada.

'Holocrons?'

Nu-uh. 

'Force-user' 

Nothing.

This is getting ridiculous, even to his standards. 

'Multiversal travelers who mentioned something called the Force?'

**_Found..._ **

**_Results:_ **

**_Revan._ **

**_Also known as Darth Revan._ **

__Finally.

 

 

 


	14. Revan.....??

**Still on Oa, archive.**

* * *

_**Name: Revan also known as Darth Revan.** _

_**Gender: gender fluid.** _

_**Race: unknown.** _

_**Powers: strong with the Force.** _

**_Has been found by Guardians_** **_thousands of years ago on an unknown planet, claimed that they fell through a portal._ **

_**Also claimed that they saw and sensed pure fear, what was trying to take over their mind (see:archive names possession of living beings,entity of Fear - archive numbers 567 and 1313).** _

_**Addition (Earth year: november 2005)** _

_**Revan later helped imprisoning the entity of Fear in the central power battery.** _

If there wasn't a void of outer space between Oa and Earth, Hals curses would have been heard on Earth and in the watchtower.. 

This wasn't good and he should know. 

As person who has been in the same place, many years ago. 

Possession. 

Skywalker was in a danger he did not know off.

Except for Luthor who wants revenge... 

 _'We have some kind of situation on Earth'_ was the message from the big blue and he groaned. 

He only asked them to keep an eye on the maybe-about-to-fall Jedi.....

Wasn't he the irresponsible one? 

This wasn't good. 

* * *

**Back on Earth**

* * *

He knew from experience that if he woke up cuffed and drugged. 

It wasn't something good. 

Especially when the bald man you defeated in the watchtower is there. 

Hate radiated from him.

'Hello there' he said coldly and smiled. 

'A Jedi, hm?' he asked arrogantly. 

'More like a meta human cosplayer' 

'I can't convince you' Anakin replied and raised a eyebrow at the billionaire. 

'No' the man said, full of himself.

'You are the thousandth person who said no, I am not surprised anymore' Anakin said. 

'What happened to everything is possible here?' 

'Not everything' the man replied angrily. 

'Returning from the Death, magic, flying without spaceships and superspeed, sounds pretty possible to me' Anakin said and if he could cross his arms, he would have done that. 

'So not someone who fell through a portal into this universe? That's not possible according to you' 

The man sighed and walked away from him. 

'Your universe is something that only existed in books and movies' he said coldly while he pulled a lever. 

* * *

**Far from Earth.**

* * *

Shit. 

He felt it.

The tremblings in the spectrum. 

Hope that thing Revan left behind in this universe can help them. 

Because he can feel the yellow bedbug entering a mind. 

* * *

**Earth.**

* * *

Holy kriff. 

What is that??? 

A yellow thing.... 

It was trying to break through his shields. 

He sensed a presence he has sensed earlier in the watchtower coming closer on highest speed possible.. 

 _'Hurry up, I cannot keep resisting'_  he whispered to the presence. 

The creature roared and smashed itself against Anakins mental shield. 

He groaned in pain when cracks began to appear in the shield and he pushed the creature out off his mind. 

Tendrils of pure fear slipped through the cracks of the shield. 

He screamed out in pain. 

And Fear. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. The Revenge Of Revan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex and co did count on one Kyptonian crashing through his wall....not the league.  
> And a certain spirit wants a rematch.

He was afraid. 

He couldn't do anything.

He was captured inside his own body.

His own head.

' _You are nothing'_ something hissed.

_'Absolutely nothing'_

_'Nothing...nothing....'_

The creature was inside him, controlling his body.

Using his Fear. 

And he could only watch. 

'And now, my pet' an hollow and cold voice said.

'Destroy everything He ever stood for....'

A flash of memory was seen. 

Something was destroyed. 

A city....

Then he sensed anger and will. 

The creature dampened it, but he still sensed it. 

It was coming closer. 

* * *

 

A loud yell was heard and a door was blown out of its hinges. 

'RELEASE HIM FROM YOUR GRIP, CREATURE!!' Diana yelled and she attacked. 

The ceiling came crashing down and several other members of the League appeared through the hole in the roof. 

' _ **Aha, hello again'**_ said a voice that wasn't his own. 

_**'And so many familiar faces, like the Torchbearer and the Keeper of the green flame'** _

The two men flinched and Anakin sensed their fear for a tiny second. 

'Please snap out of this, fight back' the older man said softly. 

Then a loud "crash" and the creature turned around to face the man he seemed to hate so much. 

_**'You......'** _

'Yep, me' the lantern replied. 

'I know what you are planning' 

 _ **'Know that this host is stronger than the other hosts I ever had, I can feel your fear'**_ the thing said. 

'Do I even give Fuck about that?' the man replied and he seemed to surpress a bad memory with a tiny shiver. 

Then he managed to smirk at the monster. 

'Because I don't' 

Then the creature roared and attacked. 

'HEY ASSHOLE, DO YOU RECOGNIZE THIS!?!' he then yelled at the creature and held up a holocron. 

**' _No_ ' **

'Oh, yes' 

The Force seemed to know what to do and the holocron opened.

' _Hello again , creature'_ a voice said and a Forcespirit appeared. 

_'It was thousands of years ago, but not even Death can stop me from lending a hand'_

_**'You......'** _

_'I am very sure you remember me and your host is from the same universe, that is why I made this holocron'_ it said. 

_'And I am very sure he know about Revan's cure, since he is a Jedi'_

A silence and the spirit seemed to chuckle behind their mask. 

 _'The name is Revan, formerly Darth Revan'_ the spirit said and made a mocking bow. 

  _'And it is time for a rematch'_

* * *

Holy kriff.

Where did they get that holocron?

 _'You may have possession over Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, but you still grave the lantern'_ the spirit said and the creature roars angrily.

' _And me'_

Revan seemed to be extremely pleased and the Force was singing around the spirit. 

 _'I want you to fight back, Anakin'_ they said. 

_'If it's not for the Order, it's for your wife, Master, padawan, troops and the friends you made along the way'_

Anakin pushes against the monstrosity in his mind and body with the Force when the spirit mentioned them. 

Don't do it for yourself. 

Do it for them. 

Your friends. 

Your family. 

Your wife. 

Then he felt the Force returning at full power. 

And he heard the creature roaring. 

Heard the spirit. 

_'The time for a rematch has come'_

And the Force flowed around the spirit and held the creature on its place. 

Then the oath. 

It was not like the one from the Order, it was with the emotion the corps stood for. 

Will. 

_**'In brightest day, In blackest night** _

_**No evil shall escape my sight.** _

_**Let those who worship evils might** _

_**Beware our power.. green lanterns light!'** _

The monster got sucked up like it was just a drink in a glass. 

  _'And I have my revenge, creature'_ the spirit said with probably a smug smile. 

_'That's for possessing people and sticking your dirty tendrils in someone's mind'_

 

 

__

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also know under the name:  
> Karma, bitch!


	16. Guardians.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oa, some pirates/intergalactic criminals and an attack on Oa.

**On the way to Oa, The Interceptor.**

* * *

'Is there a single good reason why we left Earth before that league meeting could begin?' he had asked the lantern piloting the spaceship. 

'Yes, there is' he said. 

'For the Guardians, I am not so very sure about it or it is really gonna help us......'

_'I hope that these blue things can help you with getting back to your own universe, things are about to go terribly wrong there'_ the Forcespirit behind them said. 

'I still do not see why we needed to take them with us' Anakin said and pointed at the spirit. 

_'Hey, I am still here and can still hear you'_ Revan replied, very offended. 

' _It is not like I am now on a different plane of existence or something like that'_

Then it was quiet.

* * *

 

It was when they got pulled out of hyperspace. 

A huge warship, definitely bigger than the star destroyers in his universe. 

'Fuck' they heard the lantern curse.

'Take the wheel, I am about to cause some serious trouble' he finally added and left the cockpit.

'What is he going to do?!' Anakin hissed while he slipped into the pilot chair and saw the lantern in a bright green light leaving the ship.

_'Probably doing where he is the best at, causing trouble'_ Revan replied.

'Very helpful, I want to be the one causing that kind of trouble' Anakin muttered.

* * *

**On board of the warship**

* * *

They knew what that green bright light meant. 

Trouble.

When they pulled the ship out off hyperspace, they didn't notice anything. 

But when they pulled the ship closer to the hangar, they recognized one of the ships of the Corps. 

Then a explosion and the tractor beam was damaged beyond repair.

The ship pulled away from the ship and the general ordered to deploy the ships to get that ship. 

A bright green light indicated that the power ring bearer was close, he or she was maybe already inside. 

'Hello there' a human male from the planet Earth said with a smile and while he casually knocked out the soldiers with the high frequency sound blasters.

Humans from Earth, sector 2814 are dangerous. 

There are eight like them, plus a star sapphire and a creature made out of shadows.

Many stories are told about these people. 

For a second the bridge personnel was frozen, because how could he not have heard the sound of these things.

Then the human grinned humorless and lifted a sound blaster with his powers. 

'seriously?' 

'Those are the benefits of being friends with Black Canary' he said and that was the moment that they noticed the earplugs. 

Then he approached the general and pulled him up by his clothes.

'Let me go!' the general yelled and the lantern sighed. 

Then he hit the general hard in his stomach. 

'Yeah, I let a killer, a abuser and psycho go' the human said coldy and the temperature seemed to drop on the bridge. 

'Don't see that happen, I have a rep you know' 

The general pulled out a knife and tried to stab the spacecop who was clearly not amused. 

'If you do not want to end up ductaped to a moon of your choice, I would stop this shit if I were you' the human hissed.

'But you are lucky, because we were on our way to Oa' 

* * *

 

**Oa, some hours later**

* * *

The blue creatures have been talking for hours. 

Just like the Jedi council. 

Talking, talking and talking. 

But no solutions. 

How can they be the leaders of the Corps?

How do they even function? 

It wasn't like the Lanterns listen the whole time to these beings.

One part was more like: The plan follows ME! 

And the other part will make the plan. 

Sirens and alarms went over and everybody was up and running. 

A yellow blast nearly hit Anakin and he dogded more yellow blasts coming at him. 

Some beings descended from the skies and he got hit when he looked up.

It hurts like Hells. 

The being who blasted him prepared to finish the job when a green shield caught the blast and the shooter was being hit with a giant hand. 

'Well, well, well' a cold, hollow voice said.

'The "Fearless ones" of two different universes, both with the same determination in their eyes' 

'Normally I can appreciate a compliment, you know' Anakin replied. 

'The Lord Sidious has told me a lot about you, Anakin Skywalker' the creature hissed. 

'Oh, kriff' Anakin cursed and looked in surprise at the being in the yellow uniform. 

This is not good, isn't it?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Can't wait to see you fall

The fight raged on around him and he felt the presence of every being on the planet.

'You are not welcome here' a Guardian said and he blasted the yellows. 

'Leave this place this instant' 

'Oh, Guardian' the creature who was clearly the leader said softly. 

'I do not listen to your commands any more, damn hypocrite' 

Then a yellow construct hit the Guardian, hard. 

'But the two of you' he said and turned around. 

'You have potential, people fear the two of you' he added. 

'Join me and we will....'

'Shut the fuck up, you have no right to use that word!' a woman yelled and a giant....penis?? hit the creature. 

'I do more than you, daughter' he replied at the woman mockingly. 

'No, you don't'  someone simply said and descended elegantly in a bright green blur from the skies. 

'We rewrote the book on Willpower and it also says you are banned from using the word' 

'What the heck are you doing here?' a lantern asked the caped human lantern who just landed. 

'Normally you don't leave sector 2814' the younger human replied with a shrug. 

'You've got a problem with that?' the older one asked. 

'No, it's just a surprise and a very welcome one'  the other said and dogded a yellow beam. 

What the kriff are these two talking about? 

Sometimes they are bickering and sometimes they tease the kriff out off each other. 

'The "I am the Doctor" speech didn't work?' 

'I dunno, I didn't even try' 

Then they blasted some yellows out of the skies. 

'Again about ruling the universe with an iron fist?' someone asked. 

'Have heard that one too much' was the reply from the other side of the battle field. 

'Tell me about it' a Nautolan looking woman said. 

'They are still not some of these guys from Earth, no offense' 

'None taken' the humans replied in unison, while they were fighting off some yellow creatures. 

'Some of them still think we have that one weakness and still buy golden bullets, so none taken at all' the younger one said. 

'You are coming with me, little human' something hissed. 

* * *

The hum from the lightsaber surprised the yellow and she shrieked when her ringhand was cut off. 

'I don't think so'  the Jedi Knight had replied and dogded in a blur some blasts of the same yellow. 

'I cant wait to see you fall!' the clearly partner of the woman who got her hand cut off yelled.. 

* * *

 

'We could have ruled the galaxy as mentor and apprentice' the leader of the yellow lanterns said. 

'But you choose them above me, your mentor' 

Wait what?? 

That was his mentor?? 

That just reminds him of Dooku. 

Great. 

'I may think that politicians talk too much and do too little, but I will never support a dictator or Empire!!'  the man yelled and sent a construct in the direction of his former mentor. 

'You did, I made you a murderer' the creature replied. 

'Your destiny is with me, just as the young Jedi's destiny!' 

Then he got hit by a giant glove. 

'Why is it always about these so-called destiny's?' the other human asked. 

'You know damn well that's just a big damn lie' 

Then a silence. 

'This is none of your business, green flame keeper!' the creature hissed.

'Than I make it my business' the man simply replied. 

 

 

 

 


	18. Power of will.

'To me, my pet' the leader had said and a tense silence followed. 

Then a roar of a big creature who started crushing things.  

'Shit' one of the humans who later arrived said. 

'Watch your language' the older man said. 

Whatever it was, the lanterns didn't like it. 

Then they exchanged looks and made some gestures to each other. 

In silence, they moved across the planet and got ready for something. 

The fear around them was gone and had made place for determination. 

It wasn't like the Jedi Order or the Sith. 

They are intergalactic peace keepers, alright. 

They have some things in common with the Jedi. 

Other things absolutely not. 

'You have crossed a line, I will ask you to leave Oa before we use lethal force' the daughter said and a tense silence fell. 

'No, not without the Jedi' the man said. 

'I don't think so' was the calm reply. 

* * *

Sidious followed the actions of his ally and was pleased. 

He was driving young Skywalker to a edge and Sidious sensed it. 

Then the man did something even Sidious did not expect and he was thrown backwards by the Force of the power. 

* * *

The creature hit a building and got up. 

And spinned around, before getting hit by a giant fist. 

A giant green ship collided with the creature later. 

Then his problem was suddenly with the older man and it looked very scary. 

'You know your rights, everything you say can be used against you' the other human helpfully added with a wicked grin. 

'But if you want to get murdered, I would continue if I were you' 

' _Oh dear, if I still was alive I should have gotten popcorn_ ' Revan said when they appeared out of the nowhere.

* * *

Then a red creature came of the nowhere. 

'You are mine, traveler' he hissed. 

Then a loud yell and everything was bathing in a very bright green light. 

Anger and fear felt in the Force as dying embers. 

Besides the willpower being a supernova. 

_**You do not own him.** _

_**You do not own any living being.** _

_**You will regret it.**_

_**I have been through hell and back and It took me a decade.** _

_**A fucking decade.**_

'Psst, did you know he could do this' a younger woman asked her partner. 

'Yes, It is surprising' he said.

'But yes' 

Thats what one of these people in the League meant with "one of the people I do not want to piss off". 

Then the green light blinded them and the others threw up shields. 

The yellows and the reds shields shattered when the green waves hit the shields. 

Anakins Force shield was holding. 

For the moment.

He put all his power into it and strengthened the shield before the next few waves hit. 

Holding. 

Then the yellows disappeared from his Force sense. 

What the kriff?! 

That doesn't make sense. 

At all. 

The red creature stayed behind and looked completely drowned by the waves of willpower washing over him like a tsunami. 

Then it stopped. 

'Dark things cannot stand the light, am I right?' the older man asked with a smile while helping his younger friend up. 

'Uh-uh, you're right this time' the brunette replied with a grimace. 

'I am always right' 

'No, you are not' 

'I am' 

'Nope' 

'I am' 

'This time and that thing years ago' 

'I am always right' 

The older one sighed and shook his head. 

'How you survived some of these things, I don't know and understand' he said.

'Me neither' was the reply. 

* * *

The Father and the Daughter were suddenly there and they were greeted by the Guardians. 

Like they were old friends. 

'Ah, Chosen One' the Father spoke. 

'That's yer way back home' one of the big aliens said and patted Anakin maybe a little bit too hard on his shoulder. 

'Yer always welcome here' 

'Hey dude, catch!' he then heard someone yell and catched his lightsaber. 

'You nearly forgot it' Simon said and gave him a friendly pat on the back. 

'Good luck with convincing the council and Sidious' 

Then they exchanged a couple of goodbyes and salutes and the world disappeared in a blur. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Sidious' last stand.

**Corusant**

* * *

Everybody sensed it.

A council meeting was called and there was a tiny panic.

Then the council calmed down and their biggest surprise just entered..

'Skywalker?? Where the kriff have you been?' Mace asked with confusion and surprise in his voice. 

'Fell through a portal into another universe and met some unusual people' Anakin replied with a shrug.

'Some of them turned out very nice, they helped me with getting back'

'...prove, you have?' Yoda asked curious. 

'Yeah, actually I do' Anakin replied and held up a device, looking like a holo projector. 

'Show us' Mace said. 

* * *

 _'Greetings, Jedi council'_ the holo record started. 

_'You may not know, but there are more universes and dimensions out there'_

_'We are one of these universes'_

_'This device will allow you to communicate with our universe and other people who have this device'_

_'We ask you to only use it in grave danger and there is also something called the House of Heroes, the coordinates are on the device that also can teleport beings to the place'_

_'May the Force be with you and maybe till the House of Heroes'_

* * *

'Very well, anything else?' another master asked..

'They found who the Sith was, he tries to make me one too' Anakin replied and bowed his head.

'I am also married' 

'Pay up! You will, master Windu!' Yoda croaks at the human Jedi master while Obi-Wan was hiding his amusement. 

'I told you so' Depa said to her master with a smile. 

'Wait what?' Anakin stuttered and colored bright red of shame. 

'You are not very subtle' Obi-Wan replied. 

'Rex put up a betting pool' 

'Not thinking of kicking you out of the Order, we do' Yoda said when Mace handed him a few credits. 

'More about changing the rules, we do' 

'We have been thinking about it, love and attachment are different' Depa explained. 

'Now what about the Sith?' Mace asked when he handed Depa and two other Jedi masters credits. 

'Its Palpatine, we need to prevent his coup from happening' Anakin said and the Jedi masters gasped. 

'All the time' Kit said. 

'The whole war' Depa said shocked. 

'He is playing us' Mace hissed. 

'Everybody who died' master Ti said. 

'The clones' 

'Padawans'

'Jedi'

'Normal people'

'Senators' 

'Innocents' 

* * *

 

Sidious heard the door behind him and grabbed the comm to execute Order 66.

But the comm slipped out of his hand into Skywalkers hand. 

Who crushed it. 

'You will hurt no more innocents, you are under arrest' the young man said. 

'It's treason then' Sidious said and ignited his lightsaber. 

'No, it's not' Master Windu said with a smirk. 

'We have everything on record and it is broadcasted live through the whole galaxy'

'You are in quite a situation, Sidious' Kenobi said with a smile. 

'What a lovely idea to sent me away after Grievous' 

Sidious tried to electrocute them and the Jedi ignited their lightsabers and absorbed the lightning.

The Jedi attacked faster than he saw them during normal battles. 

He had gone over their line. 

He had crossed it and they were not amused. 

Sidious fended off with difficulty and got slammed into his table. 

Then his lightsaber got kicked out of his hand. 

'You are defeated' Skywalker said with determination and the brilliant blue point of the lightsaber hovered before Sidious' throat. 

'You are done' 

 

 


	20. Epilogue.

**A few weeks later**

* * *

Senator Organa was elected as the new Chancellor and he started to return some of the power his predecessor got to the senate.

It was still unsettling how close Anakin was to the dark side. 

How close he was to falling and turning into a monster. 

Then he saw the ship landing and saw his padawan launching herself at him before the ship had even landed.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a bone crushing hug. 

'Welcome back' she said grinned. 

He returned the grin. 

And they walked towards the temple. 

* * *

'You are serious?!' Anakin said in surprise and looked at the masters who were looking back, some of them with smug smiles.

'Yes, we are' Mace replied with a sigh. 

'Take a seat before we change our mind, master Skywalker' 

* * *

He thought it couldn't get better before Padme told him she was pregnant that evening. 

'Th-that's wonderful' he stuttered and smiled. 

* * *

End. 

 


End file.
